


Avengers Rebuilt

by Lokiisson



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: One character created just for the fanfic, Post Infinity War part 2, au close from the movies, normal Loki (genderfluid)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiisson/pseuds/Lokiisson
Summary: When Thanos snapped his fingers, a huge mass of energy travelled the universe, shaking old and lost monsters and legends.Jörmungandr, the midgard serpent, started to move. Captain Marvel received Fury's message after having felt the powerful wave. And in a lost secret base in the middle of the Baltic Sea, a man woke up.





	1. Iron man's brother

**Author's Note:**

> It's an au really close from the movies and I placed it after Infinity War part 2 (which isn't out at all at the moment).
> 
> Like always, english isn't my maternal language so sorry if there is some mistakes (and if you find some really disturbing one, tell me).
> 
> Enjoy the story (and I think it will be huge bc I got a lot of ideas).
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.  
> Love on all of you <3

He was in a sort of cocoon, more precisely, a sort of a cryogenisation tube. He broke the glass with his fist and escape from it. All around was just chaos. Everything was destroyed and abandoned.  
The young man must be around 20 years old, had brown hairs and blue eyes with a smidge of grey. His only clothes was a red short and black t-shirt with the red logo of the H.Y.D.R.A. on it, letting perceive a breast.  
He tried to walk, but felt on his knees. He breathed heavily in order to find his calm back.  
When he finally calm down, he concentrated, and a orange light appeared all around him, changing his destroyed clothes for more suitables. He recited strange incantations and started to disappear. 

 

He appeared in a place he never saw before. He was literally surrounded by artifacts and could feel the mystics arts aura all around him.  
Suddenly a man appeared in front of him, but the face of the stranger show that it wasn’t what he expected.

“You’re clearly not Tony, not even older.” said the strange boy with suspicion.  
“I’m Doctor Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, protector of the mystics arts and you appeared in the Sanctum Sanctorum.” shout the man “Who are you?”  
“Mystics arts uh? I used a spell to find someone but I must be a little rusted because I appeared in Greenwich Village.” explained the boy.

He used the same spell again, and found himself appeared in front of the same man.

“What? How is that possible? I can get wrong once, but twice?”  
“Obviously, the person you’re looking for his me.” laughed the sorcerer supreme “but, what is this spell? I know a lot of searching spell but not this one.”  
“I made it myself, it’s based on personal stuffs about the person I’m looking for.” sighed the boy. “and more precisely it’s based on his DNA, his personality and his trademark on everything he build.”  
“And his name is…?”  
“Tony Stark. My brother.”

The sorcerer supreme stopped to smile and a sad look formed on his face.

“Wait...you know him? Because if you do you may be able to explain me why I appeared in front of you, twice, instead of my brother.” said gladly the young man.  
The sorcerer sighed “We...were together for a long time. Stuffs happened and he gave me his blood once, people was always saying that we had the same personality - and even the same ego - and, well, when he proposed me he gave me a ring he made himself. So I think that can explain why you appeared in front of me.”  
“Uuuuuuh...nope. At all. Because even if you both are really similar I should appeared, in the worst way, between your different locations. And, ouuuuuuuh, I DIDN'T!” yelled the stranger.  
“I...uuuuumh. I’m sorry.” the sorcerer looked at the floor, tears at the edge of the eyes. “but after Thanos came back, six month ago, Tony gave his life to fight him once again and bring the whole universe back to normal.”  
“Wait...you're saying that...Tony...is dead?”  
“Sadly, yes.”

The young man sat down, shocked. 

One of the only last faces he knew and loved the most was now gone.


	2. And unexpected appearance

“I'm...sorry for your lost” said Strange looking at the floor.  
“Na, that your lost too, you don't have to say me that” said the stranger kid, almost crying. 

Suddenly a shout rung in the hall.

“What is that?”  
“Peter…. What did he done again” said Stephen angrily

They both started to reach the march when a kid with a red cloak too big for him appeared in front of them.   
Then the kid felt, the face against the floor and the cloak landed on the sorcerer’s shoulders. 

“What did you do again, Peter?” Ask the sorcerer  
“I...uuuh...nothing!” he answered, getting up.   
“You DID something, the cloak won't take you to me just for fun, you're not five years old anymore”   
“Ok…Uuuumh… The last artifact you bring, from the asgardian destroyed ship. Well uuuuumh, he's….talking.”  
“Talking?” asked the sorcerer, now half surprised half scared. “How that possible?”  
“You're the sorcerer, dad, you know” answered Peter, “And who's that person?” He asked, pointing at the stranger “he looks...like daddy but...younger”  
The last words suffocated in his throat

The young man in question looked at the floor, a sad look on his face.   
Then a noise was heard from downstairs. 

“We better take a look at that talking artefact” said Strange. 

All three walked down the stairs and reached the asgardian artefact. 

“Woah! He's moving now!” screamed Peter “he wasn't doing that when it started to talk”  
“And what else did you do except of listening to it ?” Ask Strange  
“I….uuuuh...touched it. And it's at this moment cloaky took me to you.”

The object was now moving and shining.   
A pattern began to take shape on the surface and the orb finished by explode. The fragments stopped in the middle of their stroke, in the air, and felt on the floor.   
On the table was now standing a frozen giant but with parts of beige skin. He continue to change and end up as an asgardian, really known in New York. 

The stranger boy looked at the silhouette, shook, then a smile took shape on his lips and screamed.   
“Loki! Finally a known face! I'm so glad to see you my friend !”  
He ran at the man and hugged him, the asgardian hugging him in return. 

“Agamotto! What are you doing here?” Ask the god of mischief. “I thought you perished centuries ago with your people.”

The so-called Agamotto stopped the hug and made a smirk.   
“Well, apparently the Vishantis didn't wanted me to die” he pouted “even if I still don't know why.”

Peter and Stephen, standing side by side, the mouth open, were staring at the two men their eyes wide open. Anyway, they were shocked. 

“You...you know each other?” said Peter.  
“Well, yeah! We had mystical arts classes together and we were visiting each other houses sometimes.” answered Agamotto.  
“More important, your name is Agamotto ? Like the first sorcerer supreme, the mystic principate, first child of Oshtur, creator of the three eyes of Agamotto ?” Asked Stephen, clearly shook by this revelation.   
“Uuuuh...yes. My parents name me after him. My people had the eye of Prescience and when I was born, he woke up. My parents saw a sign and decided to name me Agamotto.” explained the young man. “The rest of my story is more complicated”  
“Enlighten us then.” said the sorcerer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next four (five?) chapters will be on Agamotto past. (I say it because I'm not sure that will be obvious that it's flashback/story telling.)


	3. Agamotto's story (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to put only one chapter per week because I have my exam soon.  
> So I hope the waiting wasn't too long and that you'll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Kiss to everyone 

Around 500 a.d., in the mouth of the Euphrate and the Tigre, was a huge city, Basra.  
Basra was technologically advanced - as advanced as Wakanda actually - and was known by all, respected and feared at the same time.  
The city wasn’t on the ground like other, a complicated mechanism allowed the city to stand on the water, without fearing the tide’s games. The main capacity of the city was science - with which they found a way to live longer- and they never forgot to show their superiority to the other city-states - especially when they were at war. In their race to the perfect warrior, the royal couple ended up by put their own future born in it.  
When the modified child was born, the eye of Prescience - one of the eye the mighty Agamotto, first sorcerer supreme, created - began to shine with bright light. Everybody knew that the newborn was intended by a fate who will decide of their future. 

 

 

Eighty years later, the child was running in the street of his city with another kid, wearing a horned-helmet, the royal guards after them. Unfortunately they were stopped by the royal mother and the old father.

“Agamotto, Loki, how many time I told you not to escape from the guards and run in the streets?” screamed the royal mother.  
“Agamotto’s mother is right Loki, stop annoying those poor guards.” trumped the old father. “Go somewhere else where you won’t be any trouble for the city, agree?”  
“Yes father.” answered the helmeted child.  
“We will do as you wish, Sir.” continued Agamotto.

The two children ran away from the two paternal figures and went towards a huge door

“Let’s see the Hulks, Loki! They’re strong and love to smash all the time, I really like to play with them” proposed Agamotto “even if my parents prefers when I fight against them.”  
“For smash you better ask my brother, he loves that” said Loki.  
“Nah, I prefer to play with you than with Thor, you’re like me.”

Loki smiled and slightly changed of body form and a little lemon replaced the green apple on his temple.

“Let’s see the hulks then.”

They started to move towards the green area when they heard a scream near to the black area - which was forbidden. 

“Is there people in this area, Aga?” asked Loki.  
“Frankly, I do not know. It’s forbidden to go there.” answered Aga.  
“Let’s see then. I’m a god and you’re a warrior.” proposed the little god.  
“Yeah, and we’re both children.” stopped the little warrior.  
“Admit it. You’re dying to go there and see what they’re hiding.” prompted the god of mischief.  
“True.” admit his friend “But we just lay an eye on it and we go.”

The two rascals reached the inlet of the area and moved in.


	4. Agamotto’s story (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues !  
> I'm writing other fanfics linked to this one, I don't know yet how I will put that in form, nor when, so just be hyped by that and enjoy this chapter! X)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated like always.  
> X

The place was like no others, everything was black, the only light was coming from the soft white light in the corner between the wall and the floor.  
As the two children continued to move forward, the corridor was getting darker.  
Finally, they arrived in a huge room, the walls covered with screens, and in the middle stood a table with huge stack of paperwork.

“What do think they’re doing here?” asked Loki.  
“The only way to find out is to check.” said Agamotto, starting to replicate himself, using the Images of Ikonn.

In half a minutes, more than a hundred Agamotto began to check everything they could, everywhere they could.  
Finally, after approximately five minutes, all the sorcerers came back to form only one, who felt on the floor, panting.  
Loki ran over their friend to help him to stand up.

“Are you alright?” asked the young god, worried for their friend “Usually when you’re using it you don’t finish in such a state.”

The young sorcerer looked at his friend, tears in his eyes.

“They...my parents...they made me like that…” cried Agamotto “They...they wanted me to be a weapon! My parents want to show to the world their strength, and for that they needed warriors!”

Agamotto was now screaming and crying at the same time.

“They did the same things with the hulks, the red hulks and the abominations! They took people among the poorest strata of the society because they couldn’t fight back. All the hulks are tools. All the abominations are tools. I am a tool! Of my own parents!”

The young goddess couldn’t do anything for their friend, except holding him in their arms, trying to calm him down.  
He stopped crying all of sudden and brought out of the inside of his shirt the eye of prescience.

“No, Aga, don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself even more. Please!” tried to stop him Loki.

But it was too late. The young sorcerer had already activated the eye.  
Ensued to Agamotto one of the most horrible vision he ever had.

 

 

He could see his own city, his own people, ready to war. He could see his own parents, ready to war. He could see him, ready to war.  
And war there was. He saw all of people, his parents, himself go to war. But it didn’t finished here. When they returned, his parents were proud because they won, and they wanted more. They wanted to create an empire. They wanted so much more. From a known and appreciated city they end up as a feared and the most horrible city.  
Agamotto could not endure this future any longer. He stopped the spell and came back to his own present, bummed out of his parents and their stupid conquest’s dream.

 

 

“Loki. After what I saw, tell your father that humans cannot be trusted. The dreams of conquest of my parents will lead us to our own destruction, bringing those of other country with us.” claimed the prince “As the rightful heir to the throne I have to stop my parents whatever it takes. I have to destroy any traces of their race to the power. I have to destroy my own people.”

Agamotto looked in the eyes of a scared Loki, he was sure of him, nothing could change his mind.


	5. Agamotto’s story (Part 3)

After Loki and the Old Father left, Agamotto ask to see his parents.  
They were in a huge place who looked more like a garden than a throne room. The ceiling was made of a special material who was reflecting the actual sky. 

“What do you wanted to talk about, son?” asked the Royal Father.  
“The hulks. The abominations. Me.” answered the son. 

The Royal couple looked at each other, concerned. 

“I saw the black area. I saw everything about your projects.” continued the prince.  
“You came into the forbidden area ?” shouted the king.  
“Of course I came there, what is forbidden is always attractive.”  
The mother entered in the argue “You need to know, my son, that you are our best achievement.”  
“Why?” asked the boy “because I’m a warrior ? A sorcerer ? Or just because I'm your son?”  
“You're all of that at the same time my love.” answered his mother.  
“Wrong answer, mother.” said the kid “I'm disappointed but not shocked.”  
“You're not glad to be strong? Powerful ? Capable of great things?” asked the father.  
“No!” yelled the kid “Neither am I to be used as a weapon by own parents !”

He took his breath back, the only sound who could be heard in the gigantic hall. 

“I used the eye, I saw your purpose, I saw the death of many.” explained the prince “And I saw the fall of our country, bringing other with us.”

The parents came out of their shock, the woman approached her son.

“No. No! You saw how powerful we'll become. You saw your destiny: to bring our people at the head of the universe! To show to all the other enemy cities our strength !” screamed she, near to madness. “I'm sorry, mother, father. But my real destiny as the rightful heir to the throne is to protect and lead in the right path my people. And if there is any people trying to destroy mine, I must stop them.”

The hand of the young sorcerer were illuminated in orange. 

“You're threatening us?” screamed both old parents.  
“You're threatening my people!” answered the prince with the same……

The mother summoned a spear and the father a sword, ready to fight with their own son.

But instead of fighting, the young sorcerer disappeared. 

 

\------------------------------------

 

He reappeared in the highest hanging garden, at the very top of the royal castle. 

“Vishantis. Please. Listen to my request.” whispered the young boy. 

A sunray pierced the statum of clouds to touch his face. 

“My parents was ready to fight me with their life. I've only run because even after all they've done they're still my parents. But I've used the eye of prescience and saw what will this bring to let them continue in their path.”

The kid sobbed.

“So, if like me, you saw that future. If like me, you care for the world. Please, please. Destroy this city and all its secrets. But spare the innocent.”

Suddenly, the all city shook. The south side of the city, where the rich were living, was drowning, the west was under a huge fire, the east was falling apart ; only the north, where the poorest lived, wss still intact.  
A voice tung in Agamotto’s mind.

“We've heard you, Agamotto, and we will do as you wish. The possible future you saw will most likely happen if we don't stop those who are helping it.  
We will destroy this city as you ask and spare the innocents, but we will also make forget to the world the very existence of this city and all its technology and science with it.  
The Vishantis have spoken.”

Along the last words, a bright light appeared in the north side and the all city began to collapse on itself.  
A noise stopped Agamotto’s contemplation of his city’s destruction.

“My son! What have you done!?” screamed the old man.  
“I asked the Vishantis to judge you, to judge us, father! For what we've done!” replied the prince “and here's their answer!”  
“You fool! You destroying what our ancestors took years to build !”  
“I'm sorry father. After all you've done, and what you will, it was the only way.”

The young king stepped back, near to the garden border, and let himself fall, with all his city.

A captain never abandons his ship, remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter x)
> 
> Due to my exams I won't post new chapter for 2 (maybe 3) weeks.
> 
> Love on you and happy pride month !!!


	6. Agamotto's Story (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> Sorry if I didn't posted anything for such a long time but I was working and did'nt had the time and the inspiration to write something.  
> Agamotto's Past chapters are almost done so I hoped that so far it has been a good background x)  
> See you for the next (and last) chapter of his past (when I'll have time to continue writing it xD)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated like always and love on you all

It’s not the fall that kills you… It's the landing. And the eye, still on Agamotto’s chest, knew that. He manages a sort of cocoon made of pure magic all around the young king as everything was falling apart all around him.   
The awkward cocoon felt in the Persian Gulf and moved away with the tides as the antic city of Basra was sinking and disappearing of the mind of all.

 

 

Years and years after this incident, a man, on a mission in Koweït, noticed a strange signal near from Bassora. He decided to take a look and which was not his surprise to find, in the depths, a young boy around 8 years old in a sort of a cocoon.   
He decided to bring the child back to the surface.  
As he was bringing back the little one he heard something, a heartbeat. The child was alive.

In front of this discovery he chose to take the kid with him and try to put him out of this cocoon. 

 

When he arrived in America, in his own plane, Howard directly get to his lab and tried different things to help the kid, but nothing worked.  
After almost twenty years of try he finally found a way to remove the cocoon and wake the child up. 

“Hey you, are you ok?” asked softly Howard.  
“Where...where am I?”  
“My name is Howard Stark, the little kiddo you see here is my son, Tony, and we're in my lab, in the USA.” answered the man.  
“U...SA? What is that ?”  
“You don't know what it is?” laughed the other kid “it's the most known country in the world !”  
“When are we?” oddly asked the lost child.  
“When? Uuumh…May the 20th of 1978.” replied Howard “I don't know how long you've been in the sea, or the cocoon.”  
“Around one million four hundred years, Mr Stark.” said the kid “I'm Agamotto of Basra, probably the lost city of Basra by now.”  
“Basra? Isn't that the old name of Bassora ?” asked gently Tony  
Howard answered “Yes it is.” He looked at the strange child, “ and, if you explain us what happened to you the time we find you something to wear and to eat?”

All three moved out the lab to find something to eat and to listen to the kids story.

 

 

“So, you're from an old city, now lost, and your people were the most powerful of the world…” summed up Howard.  
“With Wakanda.” added the kid.  
“With Wakanda. And you destroyed your people because they were becoming too powerful and ambitious for the rest of the world.” continued Howard.  
“And also because they have taken poor people to create monster out of them, destroying their life and dreams.”  
“What is Wakanda?” asked a little voice “It is the same country we know today or another lost city?”  
“Well, I do not know, sorry.” answered the iother child “In the past it was a country in Alkebulan where a meteor felt, giving to the tribes around power and knowledge, with the help of Baset, the Panther Goddess.”  
“Actually, Wakanda is a poor country of Africa and have nothing to do with the amazing capacities you're talking about.” said the elder man.  
“Well, Alkebulan is the original name for Africa, so it’s at the same place. And they know how to hide their power to avoid mean people to reach their borders, they're not the poor country you're talking of.” answered the young boy with a smirk.

 

After they've eaten a bit and talked a lot, Howard proposed to Agamotto to stay with his family the time he get used to the world and grow up. In front of this proposal - and the look of Tony - the boy accepted.


	7. Agamotto’s story (Part 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!!  
> I've finally made it! I finished this gigantic part of background!  
> So, they're will be another part of background/past in the next chapter (or the one after, I still don't know), but now w you'll know all the story of Agamamotto.
> 
> Like always I hope you'll like it x)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always

It’s been now seven years that the Stark family “adopted” Agamotto, to be a bit more exact, they didn't said it to the authorities, in the fear of seeing the child becoming a scientific experiment; that and the fact he got powers. But that wasn’t a problem, from time to time, the government could clos an eye on Stark’s doing.

Even with the homeschool and the interdiction to get out of the mansion, Tony and Aga were more than happy, they didn’t had friends but they had each others. Actually, the arrival of Agamotto was more than great for Tony, before that the child always were on his own, the presence of his father killing him due to his lack of consciousness as a father. Even the butler, Jarvis, didn’t knew anymore how to cheer up the child.   
Agamotto was one of a kind, he was diligent, intelligent, really courteous but he was just a child, a sorta problematic child who never lost an occasion not to do something problematic, especially with his powers.

Tony loved this child, his capacities were really helpful in some times, like when he decided to create a well functioning and thinking robot. He made it, but some mistake started to be seen, like the fact it that giving him tools weren’t a idea, especially if he started to destroy the lab with a chainsaw. Fortunately, the weird kid managed to make appeared strange orange shiny chains to imprisoned the robot and a weird green aura and circle around his wrists to put the lab back in order, before the butler came.

\----------------------------------------

And it continued like that for 6 other years.

\-----------------------------------------

Tony was getting more and more appreciation from his father, at least for his capacities in science and being a good heir for the industry Howard created. Meanwhile, Agamotto was still stuck in the mansion, despite some adventures he could get with Tony by escaping by night. Even so, those adventures was less and less happening, due to his brother’s duties.  
At 21 years old he should’ve been able to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, he was major come on! But it was also risquier, if he’d been seen by anybody, especially some creepy guy looking for power he would’ve put his family in danger. So he acted like a nice boy and stayed at home hoping for a more interesting event to come than an umpteenth explosion from the basement.

And it happened.  
Not like Agamotto would’ve wanted, but it happened anyway.  
December the 16th of 1991.  
The death of their parents.

 

The authorities said it was a accident, the car crashed on a tree, just an inattention, happen a lot, sorry kid, nothing can do.  
They were now on their own, alone and lost.  
The only thing Tony could do was to kill himself in his work.  
The only thing Agamotto could do was to learn more about the mystic arts and everything related to Basra or Wakanda.  
The only thing Jarvis could do was to watch the two young men being separated by grief.

While the two men put all their time into their research and work, it didn’t took too much of it for some people to learn Agamotto’s existence and powers.  
And just a month after the mutual lost, an explosion, bigger than the other happened; and it wasn’t coming from the basement. So it wasn’t Tony, it was actually worst.

Actually, nobody really knew what happened.  
The cameras took a bunch of person in black uniformes and green hydra on the shoulder, Agamotto defending himself against them, a sort of cryogenic pod and a black, big, flying, sorta ship.

The next statement made by Tony was: the gate, half the wall and the entire garden of the mansion was completely destroyed, no one was hurt, no presence of the weird soldier, Agamotto was missing.  
The next statement made by Agamotto was: he wasn’t in the mansion anymore, weird dudes were all around him, in was actually in a sort of pod, someone said “start the cryogenisation protocol!”.

Everything went black.


	8. You've been Loki'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO!!  
> Yeah it's been a while sorry.  
> BUT here is the chapter 8 (and I'm currently trying to write the next one).  
> Kudos and comments appreciated as always ^^

“Soooo, you’re an ancient prince who destroyed his people…” started Stephen.  
“Love that part.” said Loki with a little laugh.  
“...aaaaand” continued the sorcerer staring at Loki “you put yourself into stasis in order not to die...”  
“Didn't do this on purpose tho”  
“...you were then found by Howard Stark and became a Stark’s family member…”  
“ˢᵒ ᶜᵒᵒˡ.” murmured Peter.  
“... before getting caught by Hydra…”  
“Pitiful.” commented Loki.  
“...and pulled off the stasis tub because of some disturbances into the universe.” finally finished Strange.  
“Yep. 10/10 doc’. Now if you can explain me a bit more what happened. Same goes for you, Loki.” said Agamotto “And where’s your sign by the way?” he asked.

Agamotto took Loki’s face in his hands and moved it in order to see his temple.

“Oh, no, beg your pardon miss, didn’t saw it directly. But you have to explain the non physical changement.”  
“Well, you know how evolution goes.” she said, which wasn’t an explanation.  
“No I don’t. Explain.”  
“Well, humans became ashamed of their gender identity, so I didn’t wanted to make any waves in their puny vision of life. It could’ve killed them.”  
“OY! I’m transgender and proud, you horny weird folk!” shouted Peter.

The sorcerer touch his shoulder. 

“Peter, not now.”  
“I’m proud of you, young human, you’re actually the first person I know to shout out loud that their proud of who they are.” said Loki.  
“Well, we just need the sorcerer here to say that they are neutrois and we got ourselves a transgender gang.” laughed Agamotto.  
“Actually, I’m transmasculine. And my pronouns are he/him.” replied the concerned.  
“Your wish has been granted so quickly, I really want to know how you are doing that, Ag.” said Loki.

They looked at each others, somewhat confused, in an awkward silence.  
Finally, Stephen broke the silence.

“Ok, great, we all are not cisgender, it’s amazing. But can we get back to the first subject?”  
“Actually, we cisn’t.” added Peter.  
“I’m really enjoying this kid humour.”  
“True, it’s really entertaining.” completed Loki. “But, yes, how am I still alive?”

She paused a moment, looking at each of them.

“I managed to escape with the tesseract, but the breath of an explosion threw me out the ship, not where I wanted and, well, by instinct I opened this asgardian artifact. It took me time to get out of it though.”  
“Wait, wait, wait. You’re lying again!” screamed the young man, “Uncle Thor told us that you died by the hand of Thanos! We managed to create a technology in order to turn the things back to how they were, because it was the only option! We even had to add you to the plan and you worked with us!” he now had tears in his eyes “So don’t say that you escape by luck and that the person who died in front of uncle Thor wasn’t you!”  
“Peter, calm down, please.” asked Stephen.  
“NO! She’s lying again! It’s because of her that Dad died!”

Loki stared at the young man and the sorcerer, confused. She actually couldn’t understand anything.

“I...died? Thor saw me...die?”

Agamotto was even more lost than her.

“Wait, he said they invented a technology to “turn back the things to how they were”. Did you created a device to go back in time?” asked Ag.  
“Yes, your brother did, with some help, but he did it. Why?” answered Stephen.  
“Temporal paradoxe.” 

They all stared at Loki.

“What?” said a sobbing Peter.  
“OH MY! OH MY! OH MY GAYNESS! YES! That only can be it!” screamed Ag.  
“What can be what?” asked Stephen.  
“Temporal paradoxe, you know? Like in doctor who, or…. I don’t know, DOCTOR WHO! Like, she escaped, but she meant to come back to the future, in time to, well, sorry for that, die. And technically, if you came back in time to find her… That means you should remember it!” he finished, pointing at Loki  
“Wait, whaa?”  
“I...hum. I’m sorry I don’t. I don’t remember that something changed.” said Loki, looking at the floor.  
“Well, if what Agamotto is saying is true, you’re not suppose to remember that something changed, but what you remember is exactly what we did when we came to take you.” explain Stephen. “So, when you were put in the Hulk prison in the helicarrier, what happened then?”  
“Hum, Stark was, in disguise, as a soldier. And he...he...helped me escape. And I helped you! So it's like you said, you came back in time.”  
“Bingo. Now the thing is...to find how did you managed to die,, without dying.” said Agamotto, “because I think that your amazing scientific work has been dismantled by the authorities by now.”  
“Yes, at the moment they came back the feds came and took it in order to destroy it. In any way, it wasn't working anymore, it only had two travels.” explained Stephen.  
“Typically lame, even Deadpool thinks it” murmured Peter.  
“Well, I think it is settled then. I'm not the bad guy and I will help you finding out what really happened.” Proposed Loki  
“Bet you came back in a way or another in order to avoid paradoxes” put Aga

Loki looked back at Agamotto with a confused look. The sorcerer awkwardly seemed to agree with Loki's face.

“So I think everything’s good then.”


End file.
